Principio de Vida
by zanka no tachi
Summary: Un momento, un cambio, dos mundos. ¿Que sera lo que aguarda? El hijo de los grandes shinobi tiene un gran futuro, sin embargo, la vida es algo incierto, no existe ninguna limitante... ¿o si?... ¿Acaso existirá... un "principio" de vida?


¡Hola!, como están mis queridos lectores, aquí me reporto como Zanka no Tachi trayéndoles un proyecto especial del cual, si han estado atentos, se les había informado

Verán, fue una idea que me surgió de la nada mientras trataba de pensar ideas para mis fic y simplemente nació de un momento a otro, una idea fugaz la cual desestime de inmediato sin embargo, poco a poco, logro cobrar fuerza mientras repasaba todo el potencial que tenia, lo inusual que era en términos generales y lo grandiosa que podría llegar a ser

Sin mas, lean, y díganme sus opiniones, solo les advierto que sera corto en comparación a mis capítulos regulares

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-Prologo-<span>_**

En algún lugar boscoso, visiblemente de noche, cubierto por una impasible llovizna, una mujer caminaba lentamente, vestía un poco raro para el clima ya que solo llevaba una bata blanca sin mangas, un pantalón sencillo y unas sandalias con unas iniciales cubiertas por lodo; encima suyo se encontraba un paraguas negro llevado por un hombre robusto visiblemente más alto que ella portador de una barba cerrada junto a una expresión seria, quien llevaba un pantalón café y una playera negra con un abrigo encima de esta

– Estas segura de esto – cuestiono preocupado el hombre dirigiendo su mirada a su esposa, desde que recibió aquellas noticias sobre el fallecimiento prematuro de su primogénito ella había quedado devastada y en ese sufrimiento busco sin parar entre montañas de libros alguna oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta, no era sano, no sabían que podía ocurrir, pero las esperanzas que invadieron a sus esposa sobre la posibilidad que encontró; simplemente no se atrevía a quitárselas por más peligroso que fuera

– No te preocupes cariño, se lo que estoy haciendo – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa tratando de calmar los ánimos de su esposo, estudio todo lo posible para ese evento, tenía todos los materiales y todos los requisitos que pudiese necesitar, lo único de lo que debía preocuparse seria de cómo atender a su pequeño una vez que lo tuviese en sus brazos

Se acercó a uno de los árboles y con cuidado rompió una de sus ramas, se acercó a la pequeña llanura a la que habían llegado e inmediatamente comenzó a trazar un circulo en la tierra, poco a poco llenaba la figura con intrincados diseños, formas e inclusive símbolos de distinto origen.

Al final quedo un intrincado diseño donde podían observarse la figura de seis círculos concéntricos en pares formando un par de círculos exteriores, un par de círculos medios y un par de círculos internos, un hexágono y un triángulo con sus aristas tocando los bordes del tercer circulo desde el exterior; dentro del hexágono se encontraban tres tercios de pares de círculos que partían y finalizaban en el punto medio de cada arista, separándose de forma inversa al triangulo; en la punta de cada vértice del hexágono se encontraban distintos signos especificando género, edad tamaño peso, etc. Por su parte en el triángulo se encontraban signos en el punto medio de sus aristas con otros símbolos; finalmente cada vértice de la figura de seis lados se encontraba unido con su opuesto a través de líneas rectas

Realizado su trabajo, la mujer de cabellos negros recogidos en muchas y pequeñas trenzas similares a rastas se alejó un poco, tomo un saco de lona cercano a ella; sin premura, comenzó a verter uno por uno los ingredientes que portaba dentro del circulo interno más pequeño

– 35 litros de agua, 20 kilogramos de carbono, 4 litros de amoniaco, 1.5 kilogramos de cal viva… – nombro, siguió haciéndolo dotando con esperanza a cada uno, la esperanza de poder ver a su hijo y criarlo, enseñar al fruto de sus entrañas, verlo crecer, en pocas palabras el sueño de cualquier mujer con aspiración a ser madre – … 5 gramos de hierro y por ultimo 3 gramos de silicio – termino de nombrar el último de sus componentes, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su esposo que la esperaba nervioso

Una vez fuera del circulo compuesto en general le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su esposo, una tan radiante con nunca la había visto, bueno, tal vez si lo hizo en una ocasión y esa seria en el momento en que le dieron la noticia de su embarazo

Tal fue el caso de su asombro que no pudo ni reaccionar cuando su mujer se arrodillo, colocando las manos al borde de su construcción geométrica

– Listo… en poco tiempo estarás conmigo hijo – sin más presiono las palmas de sus manos contra los bordes con esperanza, seguido de esto una brillante luz azul se desprendió del mismo y lentamente comenzó a despedir pequeños relámpagos que consumían los elementos dentro del círculo, los símbolos comenzaron a brillar fuertemente

La mujer joven sonreía ante la mirada que le regalaban sus ojos, el circulo que tanto le costó diseñar daba sus fruto y lentamente dotaban de forma a todos sus deseos, instintivamente se acercó al centro aun con toda esa energía rodeándola; tan enajenada por la felicidad que paso por alto el enorme ojo gris debajo de ella

–¡Cuidado! – grito su esposo al ver como la pelinegra era rodeada por un enorme brillo cegador

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

10 de Octubre, un día que muchos recordarían, un día que sería el más feliz para la joven pareja de Konohagakure no Sato conformada por el actual Hokage Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, el día en que por fin nacería su primogénito y tan ansiado hijo; fueron meses de preparación y anhelo de los jóvenes que gustosos recibieron la noticia del embarazo de la pelirroja, prepararon todo lo necesario desde la habitación que ocuparía el pequeño, juguetes, vestimenta y por supuesto los preparativos para el parto incluyendo la restricción para la legendaria bestia que residía dentro de la originaria de Uzu (Remolino): Kyubi no Yōko (Demonio de Nueve Colas)

El día tan ansiado llego a sus puertas; asistido por Biwako Sarutobi, esposa del anterior líder de la aldea, y Taji, el jefe de las fuerzas medicas de la aldea, se procedió a realizar las labores correspondientes, manteniéndose al margen Minato para contener el sello en caso de que el Bijuu decidiese tratar de salir

Todo iba de maravilla, tras unos minutos el pequeño bebe decidió finalmente revelarse al mundo, dejando ver sus rasgos parecidos a los de su madre y sus características tan similares a las de su padre, sin incluir las pequeñas marcas parecidas a bigotes en sus mejillas, posiblemente se debieran a la influencia del poder de la bestia rabuda dentro de su madre

El Yondaime Hokage veía con lágrimas en los ojos el nacimiento de su hijo, no sabía lo que pasaría más tarde

En cuanto se alistaba para poder verlo escucho un ruido sordo y se volteo para ver a sus dos acompañantes tirados en un charco de su propia sangre y aun sujeto de mascara anaranjada blandir un kunai peligrosamente cerca de su primogénito

Así, después de una serie de sucesos que para la mayoría parecerían irreales, ahora el rubio líder de la aldea de las hojas se encontraba atravesado por la poderosa bestia, justo delante suyo se encontraba su esposa en las mismas condiciones protegiendo un pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas que tenía escrito el nombre su bebe sacado de aquel libro escrito por su maestro el cual lo inspiro tanto

– Cuídate mucho, Naruto – con esas últimas palabras el Hokage rubio junto sus manos dando un sonoro aplauso, terminando así el tan temido Shiki Fūin (Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte), creando el pacto final con el Shinigami (dios de la muerte) y firmando la sentencia del demonio mítico quien lentamente fue insertado dentro del pequeño cuerpecillo del que sería su nuevo contenedor

La bestia cegada por la ira tratado de liberarse del poderoso agarre de la parca, liberando frenéticamente el chakra restante en su posesión, intentando desesperadamente de no volver a un confinamiento tan horrendo y mórbido donde no vería la luz sino hasta muchísimos años solo para volver a ser sellado

En su frenesí no noto como, sin tener la más mínima intensión, su poderoso chakra alimento una pequeña ranura en el tejido conocido como tiempo-espacio, dentro de la cual se podía observar un ojo con cinco anillos de colores grisáceos; esa fue la forma en la que los moribundos padres exhalaron su último aliento sin notar como su pequeño era absorbido por aquella ranura, llevándoselo junto a la bestia a un lugar del que, tal vez, no volverían nunca

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Nada, era todo lo que se podía observar, no existía ni un solo objeto en todo el espacio completamente blanco, no había objetos, no había sombras, no había nada… a excepción de algo; un portal, un enorme portal de piedra caliza con enorme inscripciones de distintas lenguas formando un singular mural se alzaba en medio de todo ese vacío y, delante del mismo, una figura sentada podía apreciarse, pero esta figura tenía algo peculiar o mejor dicho carecía de algo, no tenía rostro, simplemente era la forma de un ser humano que estaba revestida por la misma blancura de todo el lugar y lo único que lo distinguía era su silueta marcada, eso, y una enorme sonrisa llena de dientes que expresaba diversión pura

– **Que interesante** – dijo con un tono curioso e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada, si es que tenía alguna, al portal a sus espaldas que se abría de golpe dejando pasar cual rayo un borro de color naranja, después de eso, tal y como se abrió, el portal fue cerrado

Unos instantes después en el mismo sitio se empezó a formar a través de rayos azules una masa sanguinolenta de carne que aparentemente serian entrañas de alguna criatura

– **Jejeje, nunca había visto uno de esos; realmente ¿Qué pasara por allá?** – se dijo una vez más antes de volver a posarse en el mismo sitio, en la misma posición y con una sonrisa aún más grande en su invisible rostro

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

La enorme luz desapareció dejando ver nuevamente a su esposa, allí arrodillada y llena de lágrimas que corrían por su rostro sin parar mientras sollozaba suavemente al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma.

El corpulento hombre inmediatamente corrió hacia su esposa sumamente preocupado tirando a un lado su sombrilla sin importarle el empaparse, corrió y una vez a lado de su mujer se arrodillo junto a ella, cubriéndola con sus brazos

– Falle… no pude hacer nada… solo cree… una monstruosidad – fue lo que escucho y sin más levanto ligeramente su vista al centro del circulo donde vio lo que parecía ser un cuerpo incompleto de un pequeño, era totalmente nauseabundo ya que pareciese quemado y deforma, con protuberancias inhumanas

Sin previo aviso la mujer escupió súbitamente un gran pegote de sangre seguido por una tos intensa que le hizo llevar su mano a su boca tratando de evitar el flujo, por unos instantes su visión se volvió borrosa y tuvo el impulso de desplomarse sin embargo uso la fuerza que le quedaba y trato de levantarse, claro, con ayuda de su esposo que ahora mismo se recriminaba por no haber para a su esposa cuando tuvo la oportunidad

Se abstuvo de regañarla o decirle algo al notar la mirada abatida que tenía, no era fácil para ninguno de los dos pero una madre siempre recae más fuerte ante la pérdida de un hijo; su deber era mantenerse fuerte para ella, para que no callera en depresión

– Vámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí – con cuidado levanto a la mujer que se tambaleaba un poco, hizo una nota mental ya que era urgente llevarla con un médico, que vomitara sangre de esa manera no era buena señal

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse, una con la cara seria como siempre que extrañamente reflejaba angustia mientras que a otra llevaba la mirada baja con lágrimas todavía fluyendo de sus ojos ocultos por su pelo

Se alejaron un poco más se detuvieron ante un extraño sonido *Buaaa* *Buaaa* esos eran ¿lloriqueos?, la pelinegra no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente volvió al lugar donde su círculo semi borrado se encontraba; con velocidad movió su cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles tratando de localizar el origen de la vocecilla que identifico como los alaridos débiles de un recién nacido. Tras unos momentos logro visualizar un pequeño bulto naranja al otro extremo del círculo, sin pensarlo corrió con fuerte y termino resbalándose ante el la tierra fangosa, sin importarle, continuo prácticamente gateando y tomo el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos

– ¡Mi bebe! – exclamo alegre dejando a su atónito esposo quien la siguió desde atrás

El hombre estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría, ¡realmente lo había conseguido!, logro traer a su pequeño de vuelta, sin embargo, su emoción rápidamente se apagó al notar un brillo dorado en lo que sería la cabeza del infante cosa que su mujer dio por alto al abrazar al recién nacido y mantenerlo entre sus brazos

Decayó un poco al notar su error, simplemente se le rompía el corazón pero no podía darle más falsas esperanzas – No… no es el – murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara. Con temor la mujer alejo al pequeño de sus brazos para notar la verdad, no era su niño

Para empezar, la pequeña mata de pelo que sobresalía de su cabeza era de un color amarillo muy brillante, llegando a rivalizar con el dorado, su piel levemente opaca no se parecía en nada a la suya o a la de su marido y por último, sus ojos, contenían un hermoso color azul ajena a la mayoría de personas dentro del país, de hecho por un momento se preguntó de qué lugar se origino

Nuevamente bajo su cabeza tratando de contener nuevas lágrimas, todo había terminado y lo único que quería era romper a llorar una vez más; estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió un leve toque en su mejilla. Dirigió su mirada al niño que cargaba en brazos y noto como este tocaba su mejilla con su manita derecha, como si no le gustara verla triste; al ver al pequeño no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír lo que provoco una risita del niño

La mujer se enterneció ante él bebe que dio un pequeño bostezo y lentamente cerraba sus ojitos cayendo el mundo de Morfeo, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba por el infante que si bien no era suyo despertaba aquel amor maternal que prácticamente todas las mujeres llevan dentro

Con cuidado se levantó del suelo notando como la lluvia desaparecía y al mismo tiempo arrullaba suavemente al niño que dormía pacíficamente sin notar los cambio a su alrededor, sin notar como su esposo se acercaba a ella cubriéndola con el paraguas negro y admiraba al niño dormido

– ¿Qué haremos, Izumi? – cuestiono el hombre al verle llevar al pequeño, esa mirada regreso a sus ojos, la mirada de felicidad de una madre que acaba de dar a luz a su pequeño

– ¿Qué más podríamos hacer? ¡Lo llevaremos con nosotros por supuesto! – Respondió con una nueva felicidad al arrullar al infante

– ¿Estas segura? No sabemos de quien es, sus padres podrían estar por aquí – murmuro, no podía dejar que su esposa se dejase llevar por la emoción, ni siquiera sabía de donde salió el niño, porque una cosa entre todo ese lio le era clara, él bebe no estaba allí cuando ellos llegaron

Al escuchar las palabras de su marido, la nombrada Izumi dirigió su vista a los restos de su círculo, mientras flashazos de un lugar en blanco y un ser sonriente inundaban su cabeza por lo que se llevó la mano derecha a su sien tratando de calmarse

– No te preocupes… yo sé de donde viene – dijo seria, sin dar tiempo de repicar a su marido se dio la vuelta caminando, con dirección a su hogar y criar al que con el tiempo se convertiría en su hijo

Una decisión incierta dio como resultado algo inesperado, ciertamente la ley en la que sus estudios estaban basados tal vez si era universal, después de todo, recibió algo a cambio de su perdida

Los eventos que ocurrieron simplemente no tenían una explicación clara, ¿sería el destino jugando su intrincado y paradigmático juego? O por otro lado ¿sería la voluntad de alguien?... tal vez un "dios" ¿Quién sabe?, lo único que podía saberse era que ese momento produciría grandes cambios a la historia venidera

Después de todo, el hijo de los grandes shinobi estaba destinado a grandes cosas, las cuales, quizá, encontraría al lado de sus nuevos padres: Izumi y Sig Curtis

* * *

><p>Bien, ¿les gusto?<p>

Me esmere en la escritura, tenia varias opciones, desde que creciera como una especie de hijo/hermano menor de Mustang, un discípulo de Hohenheim o que fuera hijo biológico de Amstrong (créanme, hasta para mi fue raro). Pero al final quedo este, pensé que quedaba perfecto con lo que quiero hacer y la forma en la que quiero que se desarrolle

Tengo ideas, muchas ideas que pueden dar lugar a una gran historia, lamentablemente, los tramos de actualización serán largos, espero entiendan, mis horarios son apretados y tengo que buscar tiempo para escribir

Les advierto que al contrario de mis otros fic este tendrá una sola pareja que no se vera sino hasta mucho tiempo después, por lo tanto tienen tiempo de influenciarme (aunque yo ya tengo una favorita y con amplia ventaja en mi decisión)

Si alguien esta dispuesto a ayudarme con la escritura (ser mi co-escritor) o adoptar esta idea, contáctenme con un MP para ponernos deacuerdo

Si tienen tiempo, pasen por mi pagina de Facebook (link en mi biografia de perfil), aunque he de advertirles que es algo totalmente independiente de mis historias, allí son publicadas noticias sobre anime/manga, cómics, películas, ademas de algún otro contenido que estoy planteando

Sin mas me despido, que pasen buen día y tengan buena suerte


End file.
